Hasta que el amor nos separe
by ms.angenoir
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Marian nunca se hubiera casado con Robin y no hubiera tenido a Roland? ¿Qué pasaría si un día, paseando por el bosque se encuentra a una hermosa pelirroja inconsciente? ¿Qué pasaría si por azares de la vida los únicos sentimientos con los que parece lidiar la pelirroja son el odio y el asco? ¿Qué pasaría si , el problema de Marian se llamara Zelena?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: Verde odio**

 **Nota de autora: no sé, de verdad, de dónde sale esto pero lo que sí sé es que Bex y Christie son súper monas juntas y se quieren y fue por culpa de ellas que mi conciencia me martilleaba con ideas como esta… Aunque he de decir que los miles de gifs que aparecieron de repente, de ellas, no ayudaron tampoco.**

 **Y, quizás… muy en el fondo me cae bien Zelena ( y mejor me caería si se mantuviera lejos de Robin).**

 **Ubicado en Enchanted Forest; no sé cómo llamar al ship, los personajes no me pertenecen pero ojalá me pudiera apoderar de ellos.**

….

Otro día más en su monótona vida, se suponía que hoy acompañaría a Robin y el resto de Merry Men a cazar pero desde que su mejor amigo empezó a frecuentar con más el castillo o para decirlo en palabras más precisas, a cierta reina que se le resistía, Marian sabía que estaba luchando una batalla perdida, Robin era muy obstinado aunque en el fondo se alegraba por él.

Podía oír el ruido del agua lo que significaba que estaba cerca de algún río y no le vendría mal darse un baño relajante ahora que los Merry Men y Robin estaban bastante lejos y bastante ocupados con sus quehaceres…

Suspiró y se ajustó el carcaj y la funda del cuchillo , más tarde cuando volviera al campamento le pediría a Robin que le consiguiera unos pantalones; podía ser igual de dama con unos pantalones de cuero que con esta especie de túnica- vestido…

Tras andar durante unos 20 minutos llegó , por fin , a una especie de riachuelo que desembocaba formando una pequeña cascada, creando así un pequeño lago…

Bien , tu puedes Marian , solo tienes que bajar la pendiente y llegas al lago ; fácil , sencillo y eficaz…- se repitió así misma en alto.

Era más fácil si ignoraba el pequeño vértigo que sentía.

Cuando por fin llegó, dejó caer la capa al suelo y estaba a punto de quitarse la túnica cuando vio una manzana verde tirada en el suelo.

Frunció el ceño, no había manzanos en el bosque, los únicos manzanos pertenecían a la familia real , a la reina. Y ésta solo cultivaba manzanas rojas como la sangre.

Preparó una flecha , lista para disparar al más mínimo movimiento sospechoso, esto era Sherwood hogar de bandidos , no de santos.

Los santos bien podrían quedarse en el pueblo o en la iglesia.

Se fue acercando lentamente hasta los arbustos desde los que había rodado la manzana, los apartó con una mano y ya estaba a punto de disparar la flecha cuando algo llamó su atención, algo rojo…

Pero qué demonios…- dijo en un susurro.

Una persona , una jodida persona, ahí, tendida en el suelo cubierta con una capa verde.

Se agachó y le retiró la capucha, liberando el resto de cabello rojo que ésta ocultaba.

Una mujer.

Se había encontrado a una mujer.

Dejó el arco y las flechas en el suelo y se acercó aún más a la desconocida.

No era muy común ver a gente con ese color de pelo ni con esas ropas tan raras.

Demasiado verde pensó, Marian odiaba el verde.

Con delicadeza , le retiró el cabello de la cara y le alzó la barbilla para ver si había heridas, era guapa , tenía algunas pecas, unos labios finos pero proporcionados , una nariz fina y alargada.

De repente, la desconocida abrió los ojos, eran azules, un azul cristalino.

Sus ojos se clavaron en ella.

Marian se quedó helada , había algo en esa mirada…

Pero apenas pudo registrar nada , porque , de repente había sido arrojada de cabeza al lago.

Genial, la maldita mujer tenía magia y de la fuerte. Ya se lo habían dicho Robin y su madre, nunca bajes la guardia, hay enemigos dónde menos te lo esperas…

La desconocida estaba inclinada en el borde del lago.

¿Dónde estoy?- dijo en tono autoritario.

Marian simplemente la ignoró y nada hasta el otro extremo del lago.

Te he hecho una pregunta, campesina. ¿Dónde estoy?- dijo en un tono más fuerte.

Inspira.

Expira.

Inspira.

Expira.

No tengo por qué obedecerte- me limité a contestar mientras buscaba mi capa, estaba calada de pies a cabeza.

¿Buscas esto?- preguntó la desconocida mientras sostenía en una mano mi arco y mis flechas y en otra mi capa.

Lo que me faltaba pensé; una retirada a tiempo es una victoria susurró mi conciencia pero como siempre, el consejo se quedó en un segundo plano.

Avancé hacia ella, daga en mano; una decisión estúpida teniendo en cuenta que ella tenía magia pero esa mujer en solo 5 minutos había logrado sacarme de mis casillas.

Que estúpida fui, en menos de un segundo me estaba estrangulando mientras yo patéticamente intentaba liberarme.

¿Dónde estoy?- repitió por tercera vez.

No contesté, mi orgullo me lo impedía.

Apretó más su agarre y con ello disminuyó el aire que entraba a mis pulmones.

Sherwood – respondía al fin.

¿Dónde?- repitió ella.

Enchanted forest- dije en un quejido débil.

Pareció quedarse satisfecha pues me soltó y me lanzó la capa mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria con mi carcaj y mis fechas.

¡Espera!- grité mientras me frotaba el cuello.

Me ignoró.

¡Tú , zanahoria , date la vuelta!- volví a gritar.

¿En serio Marian? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años otra vez? Susurró mi conciencia.

Pero parece que surgió efecto pues ella se dio la vuelta y en menos de un segundo la tenía delante de mí.

¿Qué me has llamado?- dijo en un tono que no destilaba precisamente dulzura.

Z-a-n-a-h-o-r-ia- dije, aquí vamos otra vez susurró mi conciencia.

Vi cómo movía los dedos de la mano rítmicamente.

No , ni se te ocurra.- dije con más seguridad de la que sentía.

Ella permaneció en silencio mirándome altivamente.

No sabes dónde estás , no tienes ni idea de lo que haces, por no hablar de que vestida así destaca por dónde vas, no tienes ni refugio ni alimentos. Me necesitas o al menos una guía.- dije.

No necesito a una ladronzuela del tres al cuatro.- contestó ella con desprecio.

Muy bien, pues sigue con tu camino.- contesté encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la vi pararse.

¿Buscas esto, verdad?- dije sosteniendo una bolsa de cuero.

¿Cómo has… cuándo has…?-murmuró ella.

Soy una ladrona del tres al cuatro , recuerdas?-contesté con una sonrisa descarada.

Bien.- murmuró ella agarrando la bolsa.- Quizás si me seas de ayuda.

Marian- contesté.

¿Qué?-respondió.

Me llamo Marian, ¿y tú eres…?

Zelena-contestó ella , negándose a estrecharme la mano.

Genial, Zelena significaba verde, ¡cómo no! Ahora podría agregar a su lista de cosas odiosas una nueva tonalidad de verde, un verde Zelena , agrio, orgulloso , hermoso y mortal.

¡Cómo no! Verde tenía que ser…


	2. Perdiendo el norte

**Capítulo 2: Perdiendo el norte**

" _El fuego es así, ama a quienes no le tienen miedo"_ _Jean-Marie Gustave Le Clézio_

…

Otro suspiro más y le clavaría una flecha en esa bonita cabeza que tenía, solo llevaban caminando media hora y Zelena no paraba de suspirar a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta estaba empezando a hartarse.

Iba cubierta con la capa, no se le veía ni la cara.

¿En serio? ¿Qué tal si te colocas un cartel que ponga "soy extranjera"?- pregunté sarcásticamente.

Como respuesta lo único que recibí fue un gruñido, ahora la que suspiré fui yo y me acerqué hasta ella lo suficiente para ver como esos ojos azules que me miraban con desafío.

Estaba dispuesta a bajarle la capucha , de hecho ya tenía una mano alzada pero Zelena me agarró la muñeca y me apartó la mano con un empujón, mientras se bajaba la capucha.

Tienes que cambiarte de ropa , si te paseas así, eres, prácticamente, un blanco fácil-contesté de brazos cruzados desafiándola con la mirada.

Chasqueó los dedos y una nube de color verde apareció , cuando se disolvió la vi vestida con unos pantalones de montar de cuero negros y una camisa holgada blanca, una pequeña bandolera verde y se había "recogido" el pelo en una trenza que le llegaba a media espalda.

Cuando levanté la mirada vi cómo me observaba con una ceja levantada.

¡Está bien , tú ganas!- contesté.

Como única respuesta , y , desde luego parecía algo muy común para ella ya que en la media hora que llevábamos no había dicho ni una sola palabra; recibí un empujón, seguido de un contoneo de caderas , cuando pasó por mi lado.

Giré el cuello mientras contemplaba abrirse camino entre la maleza, sacudí la cabeza y alcé las manos en un gesto de desesperación o yo era tonta o Dios (el que nunca hubiera pensado que existiera) me estaba castigando.

 _POV de Zelena:_

Esa muchacha, Marian o como fuera que se llamara, me hacía hervir la sangre a un ritmo que ni el propio Rumpelstinski había conseguido aún, sin embargo ella tenía razón respecto a la vestimenta aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta.

También ella me llamaba bastante la atención pues tenía un tono de piel bastante bonito, era morena pero no en exceso y sus ojos eran de un marrón casi negro y su pelo era negro y ondulado , más corto que el mío.

La oí estornudar a mis espaldas y no pude evitar sonreír, la ropa aún no se le había secado ya que , cortesía mía, cuando salió del lago, empapada, le había visto todo y cuando digo todo me refiero a todo , la túnica esa era de una tela bastante fina y Marian era de aquellas que les gustaba dejar ciertos atributos a su libre albedrío.

Concéntrate Zelena gritó mi conciencia.

Orgullo y dignidad ante todo.

Y seguí caminando…

 _POV de Marian:_

Después de un par de discusiones silenciosas, pues al parecer la única que hablaba era yo ya que ella o me miraba desafiante o hacía lo que le daba la gana, llegamos al campamento de Robin al tiempo justo en la que empezaban los preparativos para la cena; noté varias miradas fijas en Zelena por lo que me situé a su lado y le susurré al oído:

"Actúa con naturalidad y por favor no los mires a todos como si fueran tus esclavos"

Robin me iba a matar, Zelena era igual a una boca más que alimentar y cuantas más bocas que alimentar hubiera más peligro significaría.

¡Marian! Estás de vuelta , empezábamos a preocuparnos… - respondió Robin dándome un abrazo.

Enseguida mi amigo se tensó al reparar en la desconocida detrás de mí.

Su nombre es Zelena- respondí pausadamente.

Marian… - respondió Robin.

Lo sé , lo sé pero ella sabe defenderse bastante bien ; de hecho ella tiene … - no llegué a terminar la frase.

Tengo una habilidad bastante buena con la lucha con armas- contestó muy seria.

Por armas te refieres a…- respondió Robin mirándola con interés.

Espadas , pero mi especialidad son las dagas y los cuchillos-replicó esta.

Está bien , vamos a comprobarlo… Will ven aquí, pelearás con Zelena , si ella gana se queda- anunció Robin

Vi como Robin y Will se iban en dirección a la hoguera junto con el resto del campamento.

¿¡Estás loca!? Will es el mejor en lucha con espada vas a morir…- susurré enfadada.

Sin embargo, vi como ella se quitaba la bandolera y la dejaba encima de una mesa, genial , estaba pasando de mí.

¡Por qué no le has dicho que tienes magia!- dije agarrándola del brazo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta mi espalda había chocado contra el tronco de un árbol y me tenía sujeta por ambas manos, me revolví, nunca he sido una de las que les gustas dejarse dominar.

Escúchame, vas a estarte calladita , nadie, repito , nadie debe saber que tengo magia… ¿Además tan apegada estás a mí que te preocupa si ese pelele me hace daño?- dijo mientras hacía un mohín .

Suéltame- dije a centímetros de ella.

Cómo quieras- contestó soltándome de repente.

Zelena no eran de las que hablaban mucho pero cuando hablaba el mero sonido de su voz me hacía ir de rodillas al piso, tenía una voz aterciopelada con un acento poco común.

Suspiré y me encaminé hacia la multitud que se agrupaba en la hoguera, solo me quedaba sentarme y rezar a que todo saliera bien.

….

El combate estaba resultando bastante interesante pues , en un comienzo todas las apuestas estaban a favor de Will , pero durante el transcurso del combate , un muy cansado y cabreado Will , luchaba, espada en mano , contra una Zelena armada solo con dos dagas, una por mano.

A Zelena le gustaba jugar con Will ,cansarlo , tenerlo dando vueltas en vano , en una de esas Will se cansó de tanto pilla pilla que arremetió contra Zelena , y le hubiera cortado la cabeza si está no se hubiera agachado rápidamente y lo hubiera derribado al suelo de una patada.

El pobre Will estaba desconcertado y estaba a punto de incorporarse cuando Zelena se abalanzó sobre él, quedando a horcajadas sobre el pobre hombre y claro Will era muy débil contra las mujeres hermosas y ésta no fue la excepción , Zelena lo desarmó en tres segundos y si no la llega a frenar Robin, bien lo hubiera abierto en canal.

La multitud rugió enloquecida.

Zelena ganó el combate y con eso un lugar más entre los Merry Men.

Marian no llegó a quedarse hasta el final del combate pues durante el transcurso tenía el corazón en un puño , pero cuando Zelena se sentó encima de Will notó un malestar y una furia poco aconsejables hacia su amigo.

Así que optó por retirarse a un lugar un poco más apartado y , quizás subirse a un árbol y pensar.

 _POV de Marian:_

Desde la rama en la que estaba sentada podía ver todo el campamento de los Merry Men y a Will y a Zelena.

Vi como este pasaba el brazo alrededor de ella y como Zelena intentaba apartarse en vano; la sensación de malestar aún persistía en mí.

Pierdes el tiempo Will- susurré.

Me recosté en el tronco y cerré los ojos.

Estás perdiendo el norte Marian…

…

 **Nota de autora: Sí , lo sé, es de super mala persona haber tardado tanto pero entre Lana y Fred que si aquí te pillo aquí te mato y otra serie de problemas y demás asuntos personales… He llegado, al fin. ;)**

 **Lo dicho espero que les guste el cap.**


	3. Polvo al viento

**Capítulo 3: Polvo al viento**

 **Nota de autora: Culpad al apagón , 2 días sin luz y yo subiéndome por las paredes; culpad al gobierno español o algo.**

…

Noté unos pequeños golpecitos en mi mejilla, gruñí y abrí un ojo , la luz del sol me dio de pleno.

Pero que demonios- balbuceé.

Entorné los ojos y la vi , era la hija de una de las parteras del campamento , su nombre era Alexia, era bastante pequeña para su edad pero lo que tenía de pequeña lo tenía de ágil, era rubia, un rubio bonito y unos ojos azules grandes y expresivos.

Tenía 8 años.

Se había aficionado a perseguirme desde que aprendió a caminar y aunque al principio era un peligro constante; con el tiempo me había resignado ha aceptarla como mi sombra.

¿Qué haces aquí, Alexia?-pregunté mientras bostezaba.

Robin y la mujer de pelo fuego te están buscando- contestó alegremente.

¿Pelo fuego?-murmuré pensativamente.

Sii , la mujer que estaba contigo ayer, esa que tiene el pelo rojo como el fuego.- dijo Alexia alegremente.

Te refieres a Zelena , pequeñaja- contesté yo mientras la rodeaba entre mis brazos y le hacía cosquillas, gracias a dios que la rama del árbol era bastante gruesa y podía soportar nuestro peso.

Si, ella es bastante bonita ¿verdad?- murmuró mirándome.

Si , ella lo es, pero no tanto como tú.- dije acariciándole el pelo , Alexia se relajó y se apoyó aún más en mí.

Quiero tener el pelo rojo de mayor, es tan bonito – dijo mientras suspiraba.

Cariño- sonreí – la gente que tiene el pelo rojo se les llama pelirrojos , además tú tienes un pelo precioso, amarillo brillante como el sol.

Solo lo dices porque me quieres mucho.- exclamó mientras se reía.

¿Yo? ¿Quererte? – dije fingiendo sorpresa mientras la abrazaba.

Creo que deberíamos ir- contestó ella.

Jum , estoy de acuerdo- contesté yo dándole un pellizco cariñoso.

¿Marian?-preguntó.

Si , mi pequeña saltamontes.-contesté divertida.

¿Me la presentas? A la mujer de pelo rojo me refiero- dijo mirándome con esos ojos de cachorrito.

Claro pero vamos que creo que nos vamos a quedar sin desayuno.- contesté.

Suspiré mientras ayudaba a Alexia a bajar del árbol , la niña era un amor lo que no estaba segura era si Zelena sería un amor con ella.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Me había despertado esta mañana y no la había visto por lo que me había visto obligada a interactuar con los Merry Men y entre una cosa u otra terminé sentada a la mesa, rodeada por todos ellos , en especial aquél con el cual me había batido en duelo , Will creo que se llama.

Cuanto más amago hacía yo por alejarme de él , más se me pegaba y luego estaba Robin que nos contemplaba divertido.

¿Marian ha vuelto a desaparecer, verdad?- preguntó exasperado.

Arqueé una ceja con curiosidad.

A veces hace eso , desaparece de la noche a la mañana , unas veces por días y otras por horas. Esa mujer a veces es más gato que humana- replicó Will mientras me guiñaba un ojo.

Robin tienes que decirle a esa muchacha que deje de llevarse a mi Alexia con ella – contestó una mujer que estaba sentada cerca de John.

Claire , sabes perfectamente que son inseparables. Adonde vaya Marian ella va detrás.- contestó burlón Robin.

Las veo dijo una mujer , apoyé las manos sobre la mesa y me erguí con disimulo , enseguida las vi, aquella insulsa campesina iba caminando alegremente con una niña , dadas de la mano.

Hey chicos , buenos días – dijo alegremente mientras daba abrazos por doquier.

Demasiados abrazados para mi gusto ,arrugué la nariz.

Observé como Robin se hacía un lado y ella le daba un puñetazo de forma cariñosa , mientras éste le pellizcaba la mejilla como respuesta.

Sonreí , pero intenté disimularlo mientras bebía del tazón.

Noté un par de ojos mirándome con insistencia.

Me giré y a mi lado estaba la niña con la que había visto a Marian; me contemplaba extasiada y sonriente.

Intenté ignorarla mientras cogía un par de fresas y uvas del cuenco más cercano , noté como Robin y Marian miraban en mi dirección y se reían.

Suspiré y me giré otra vez hacia la niña.

¿Qué!?- dije en mi tono más hostil.

Ella alargó una manita y me tocó la mejilla , se rió y repitió la operación con ambas manos, luego juntó su frente con la mía.

¡Alexia, déjala en paz!- dijo Claire en un tono de reprimenda.

Creo que le caes bien – susurró Marian mientras mordía una fresa.

¿Puedo tocarte el pelo?- susurró tímidamente la niña.

Suspiré con resignación y me deshice la cola de caballo ; odiaba los niños , no importa la edad que tuvieran pero ella me había tocado el corazón un poquito.

Adelante- dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Ella se puso de pie sobre el banco y alargó una mano hasta rozar con la punta de los dedos uno de mis muchos mechones ondulados.

¿Ves Marian? Tiene el pelo rojo de verdad- gritó emocionada.

Si , cariño lo veo – contestó intentando evitar soltar una carcajada.

Marian dice que eres muy bonita – dijo la cría.

¿Eso dice? – pregunté con un tono que ocultaba un poquito de malicia.

Giré la cabeza esperando una respuesta que no llegó pues Robin nos interrumpió.

Siento interrumpir pero los hombres y yo tenemos una misión que hacer, Marian ¿porqué no vas con Zelena a cazar algo y de paso os refrescáis ?- dijo.

Pude intuir por su tono que aquello no era una pregunta sino una orden , sonreí , esto iba a ser divertido.

…

 _Pov de Marian:_

Después de discutir a solas con Robin acerca de esa decisión tan precipitada, empaqué a regañadientes dos bolsos de lona y cogí mi carcaj y mi arco.

Nos vamos- dije mientras pasaba por su lado.

No pude evitar oír a Will detrás de mí.

Espera Zelena, ¿ ya os vais? Espero que os vaya bien y ya sabes si pasa algo o si te aburres con Marian , en la próxima salida siempre podemos ir juntos. – esto último lo dijo en un tono de aquí te pillo aquí te mato.

Aléjate de mí – contestó ella y justo cuando pasó por mi lado me empujó con el hombro.

Sonreí.

 _20 minutos más tarde:_

¿Sabes? podrías hablarme un poco , no sé quizás contarme de dónde vienes , qué haces, por qué demonios me atacaste con magia… Lo típico , solo para romper el hielo.- dije dramatizando un poco.

Eso no es relevante- contestó con ese tono de suficiencia tan característico de ella.

Me giré y hice una reverencia.

Siento haberle ofendido , majestad-dije entre dientes.

Zelena pasó a mi lado sin ni siquiera mirarme , si no me diera pena por esa cara bonita hacía rato que la hubiera asesinado pero eso supondría un desconsuelo para Will.

Y para ti susurró mi conciencia.

 _Media hora después:_

Ya hemos llegado ¿izquierda o derecha? – pregunté contemplando el lago.

No pienso meterme ahí – contestó mirándome fijamente.

Como quieras , me gustaría saber cuánto aguantas sin bañarte ; en caso de que cambies de opinión aquí tienes tu bolsa , dentro hay un poco de jabón y una muda de ropa , como no sabías si tenías más ropa he puesto un conjunto de la mía.- repliqué mientras me quitaba las botas y me aflojaba el chaleco.

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Tenía que ser una broma , solo la plebe se bañaba así.

No, ni muerta pondría un pie dentro del agua.

…

Al final la curiosidad de Zelena pudo más que su orgullo , por lo que procedió a desnudarse y meterse en el agua , cuanto antes terminara más rápido olvidaría esta experiencia.

Zelena nadaba de espaldas intentando disfrutar de su baño cuando chocó contra algo, rápidamente se incorporó, pues en esa parte del lago el agua le llegaba a la cintura si se ponía de pie.

Cuando se dio la vuelta una muy desnuda Marian le miraba con la boca entreabierta.

Zelena nunca se había considerado así misma como una persona vergonzosa ni mucho menos, simplemente elegía el silencio por encima de la incesante necesidad de parloteo de las personas normales, y claro muchas de ellas interpretaban el silencio como signo de timidez.

Creo … creo que voy , que… - intentaba decir Marian.

¿Y bien? ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato, ladrona?- preguntó Zelena con descaro.

Y-yo … disfruta del baño , t-te esperaré fuera- contestó.

…

 _Pov de Marian:_

Respira si es que te acuerdas de hacerlo, tranquilízate , solo la has visto desnuda.

Sí , pero a diferencia de ti que has intentado taparte , ella no ha dejado nada a la imaginación , aguijoneó su conciencia.

Sacudí la cabeza y me hundí en el agua, para ver si de alguna manera lograba disolver esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.


	4. Catorce vidas son dos gatos

**Capítulo 4: Catorce vidas son dos gatos**

Me estaba empezando a dar frío además ya hacía rato que Zelena había salido del lago , suspiré , y salí con cuidado de no tropezarme con las piedras de la orilla.

Recorrí con la mirada esa parte del lago , ¡¿dónde estaba mi bolsa!?, apreté los dientes con rabia, Zelena me las iba a pagar.

¿Buscas esto?- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Me sobresalté y me di la vuelta para encontrarme cara a cara con Zelena; una parte de mi quería ir corriendo y meterse en el lago, la otra quería abofetearla sin sentido , pero, por más que me encantaría hacer eso último; mis manos estaban en puntos estratégicos.

Zelena-gruñí entre dientes.

Dime ladrona- murmuró mientras sus ojos azules seguían el recorrido de una gota de agua, que caprichosa, se quedó colgada de mi mentón.

La bolsa-dije en tono amenazante, hacía un montón de frío y yo estaba muy poco abrigada como para combatirlo.

Cógela-murmuró como si nada mientras me tendía la bolsa a una distancia prudencial.

La odiaba, si quería la bolsa tenía que quitar una mano y tenía dos opciones o quitaba la mano que tapaba mis pechos o quitaba la mano que tapaba otra cosa más modesta.

Suspiré y conté hasta tres.

Zelena ,no estoy de humor para juegos- protesté perdiendo mi poca paciencia.

¡Oh querida! Ni siquiera he empezado a jugar contigo todavía-dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con un atisbo de ¿diversión?.

Fruncí el ceño, si calculaba bien mis movimientos podría coger la bolsa y evitar que mis atributos se quedaran mucho tiempo expuestos al aire.

Pero es Zelena de quién estamos hablando aguijoneó mi conciencia.

Cierto , Zelena era capaz de predecir todas las jugadas pero ¿y si jugaba de manera simple?.

Sonreí.

¿Y bien? Como siga sujetando esta cosa roñosa bien podría contraer una enfermedad mortal- dijo mientras miraba la bolsa con desdén.

Y procedí valientemente (ante esa declaración) a dejar mis naranjas al aire ( así se refería la pequeña Alexia a lo que acababa de hacer).

Los ojos cristalinos de Zelena se desviaron hacia abajo, cuando alzó la mirada sus ojos eran un remolino de azul tormentoso, me mordí el labio.

Esos ojos me taladraban , Zelena hizo un gesto desdeñoso y desapareció en un nube de humo , la bolsa cayó al suelo.

Genial – murmuré enfadada.

Me aproximé a la bolsa ,los pantalones estaban dentro ¿pero y la blusa?.

Grité de frustración.

Zelena me las iba a pagar.

…

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Cuando la nube de humo se disipó , respiré profundamente y apoyé la espalda contra una roca, sonreí triunfalmente mientras contemplaba la camisa blanca.

No pude evitar lamerme los labios al recordar a Marian totalmente desnuda.

Sacudí la cabeza, me sentía frustrada , lo menos que necesitaba ahora mismo era guiarme por mis emociones primarias , la clase baja seguiría siendo eso , ratas , la carroña de la sociedad. La ladrona pertenecía a ella.

Tenía que hablar con Rumpelstiltskin urgentemente , estaba empezando a encariñarse con esto.

Suspiré.

¡Zelena, sé que estás ahí , contéstame!-gritó Marian.

Querida , no hace falta gritar. Ni que fueras un animal-contesté mientras sonreía.

No tiene gracia , Zelena- respondió más calmada.

¿El qué , rata callejera?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

¿Qué me has llamado?-preguntó amenazadoramente , mientras asomaba la cabeza de detrás de unas rocas cercanas.

R-a-t-a c-a-l-l-e-j-e-r-a- deletreé.

Zelena….- masculló entre dientes.

Sonreí burlonamente mientras sostenía la camisa con la punta de mis dedos.

Observé como alzaba las manos en un gesto de frustración.

Sonreí malvadamente.

…

 _Pov de Marian:_

Respira hondo , cuenta hasta tres pensé mientras me frotaba los ojos.

Asomé la cabeza otra vez y vi como Zelena me devolvía la mirada desafiante.

Calculé mentalmente los metros que nos separaban, si no tropezaba con ninguna piedra podría llegar corriendo y arrebatarle la blusa.

No tengo todo el día , ladrona-dijo mientras suspiraba.

Venga Marian , uno, dos, tres me dije a mí misma y eché a correr justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla , desapareció en una nube de humo verde.

Grité de frustración.

¿Ya te das por vencida?-preguntó Zelena a solo unos metros más allá.

Bueno si quieres atrapar a Zelena vas a necesitar ambas manos , miré hacia abajo y suspiré.

Sigo esperando- dijo con impaciencia.

Eché a correr y justo cuando estaba a punto de atraparla desapareció así sin más; lo que me hizo tropezarme y caer de bruces o de pechos según como se vea , en el suelo.

Reprimí el impulso de gritar aún más fuerte, pude notar un hormigueo extendiéndose lentamente por mi piel , Zelena estaba cerca siempre me pasaba eso cuando ella usaba magia cerca de mío.

Pude notar que iba a aparecer detrás de mí antes de que se materializara por completo, cuando la nube de humo se disipó Zelena y yo quedamos cara a cara , ya me daba igual si me miraba los pechos o no .

Devuélvemela-susurré enfadada.

Vaya , vaya – hizo un mohín- ¿la rata callejera está enfadada?- preguntó burlonamente.

Estaba empezando a cansarme de este jueguecito de tira y afloja, no pensé como siempre decidí guiarme por mis absurdos impulsos.

La besé, bueno más bien mis labios chocaron contra los suyos y noté como se tensaba, como sus labios permanecían cerrados, iba a alejarme cuando un mano me tiro del pelo, abrí los ojos ante aquel tirón brusco.

Noté como su lengua pedía la entrada a mi boca, gemí , Zelena tiró con sus dientes de mi labio inferior, acuné con mis manos su rostro, no estaba dispuesta a dejarme dominar.

La empujé, su espalda chocó contra una roca, sus uñas se clavaron en mis omóplatos causándome escalofríos.

Zelena profundizó el beso , sus uñas deslizándose por mi espalda, mi pierna entre las suyas…

Me separé más por falta de aire que por necesidad , Zelena tenía la cabeza apoyada contra la roca , sus ojos eran apenas dos rendijas de un azul muy oscuro, miré aquel largo y blanquecino cuello y no pude evitar morderlo pero antes de poder siquiera intentarlo me vi agarrando una nube de humo verde.

Llegamos tarde- dijo Zelena de forma sombría antes de adentrarse en el bosque.

Recogí la camisa del suelo y me la puse, suspiré, sabía que las cosas se pondrían peor de ahora en adelante.

…

Tras dos infructuosas horas de intentar entablar con Zelena me di por vencida , cada vez que me intentaba acercar a ella se aleja , literalmente, por medio de nubes de humo.

Cuando por fin estábamos a un tiro de piedra pude oír a los hombres charlar animadamente y a Robin , también pude identificar otra voz bastante peculiar.

La reina- susurré.

Regina-murmuró Zelena con rabia saliendo de entre los árboles.

La seguí , ese tono de voz no auguraba nada bueno.


	5. Ódiame si te atreves

**Capítulo 5: Ódiame si te atreves**

Zelena salió con paso apresurado de la espesura, la seguí , el ruido de los Merry Man charlando animadamente formando un círculo perfecto alrededor de la fogata, fruncí el ceño, ¿tanto nos habíamos ausentado?.

Justo en el centro , estaba Robin con, abrí los ojos como platos, la "reina malvada" estaba sentada en su regazo, vestida con ropa de montar de corte simple.

Robin enseguida se levantó a recibirnos seguido de Regina que mordisqueaba una manzana, roja como la sangre.

Zelena estaba casi a punto de alcanzarlos, apresuré el paso; por el rabillo del ojo observé como Will se levantaba, apreté los puños con rabia.

Hey , me alegro de que estéis de vuelta ¿porqué tardasteis tanto?-preguntó a Zelena, pero esta siguió caminando y fue precisamente mientras ignoraba a Robin que golpeó al pasar , el hombro de Regina haciendo que la manzana rodara por el suelo.

Tragué audiblemente.

Mierda santa.

Un silencio se instaló por todo el campamento, pesado , mortal.

Robin tiró hacia sí a Regina por el codo.

Acaso, pues ¿no piensas disculparte, campesina?-sentenció Regina con tono que no dejaba a dudas de que la reina malvada estaba a punto de salir a la superficie.

Zelena se paró en seco.

Se giró y caminó hacia nosotros, sus ojos azules , estaban oscuros , tormentosos , la mandíbula apretada, la cabeza bien alta y los andares de quien no tiene nada que temer.

Bien podría pasar por una reina , no pude evitar pensar.

¿Qué me has llamado?-dijo Zelena amenazadoramente.

Actúe por puro instinto, impidiendo con el brazo que Zelena le sacara los ojos o algo peor a

la reina malvada.

Robin me miró en silencio aún reteniendo a Regina por el codo.

He dicho que si no piensas disculparte- respondió firmemente la reina.

¿Debería? En todo caso la que debería disculparse serías tú por ponerte en mi camino.-agregó Zelena mirando con asco el brazo que le impedía ir a estrangularla.

Regina movió la mano conjurando una bola de fuego.

Regina-murmuró Robin como advertencia.

Ahora no , ladrón- respondió ésta.

Observé a Zelena agitando los dedos, no , pensé. Si hace magia la descubrirán.

Estaba tan ensimismada mirando a Regina que le hice un gesto a Will porque se la llevara, sabía que Zelena me estaba taladrando con los ojos incluso cuando la vi alejarse con Will.

Suspiré.

Y me agaché a coger la manzana, estaba un poco polvorienta , pero se la entregué a la reina con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Majestad- dije improvisando una pequeña reverencia.

La reina me miró con interés y su expresión se suavizó inmediatamente, asintió con la cabeza suavemente mientras inspeccionaba la manzana, la forma que tenía de darme las gracias me recordó a cierta pelirroja; sacudí la cabeza con frustración.

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó curiosa.

Marian , su alteza- contesté mirando hacia el suelo, jamás debías mirar a un monarca a los ojos si este no te daba su permiso o al menos así lo indicaba el protocolo.

Levanta la cabeza , querida- dijo.

Así lo hice, sus ojos marrones me escanearon rápidamente.

Puedes llamarme Regina siempre que esté en este bosque-dijo firmemente mientras volvía a la fogata seguida de Robin.

Deje escapar un suspiro que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo.

Mujer obstinada no pude evitar pensar al acordarme de Zelena.

No tenía ganas de volver a la fogata con ellos aún a pesar de la mirada suplicante de Robin así que opté por dar un paseo alrededor del campamento evitando las zonas comunes.

Iba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que algo me golpeó con brutalidad el hombro, caí al suelo y gemí de dolor.

¡Oh dios mío! ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el hombre soltando el par de troncos que cargaba.

¿¡Tú que crees!?-respondí groseramente mientras gemía de dolor.

Espera, deja que te ayude-respondió alarmado el hombre , con tal mala suerte que tiró de mi brazo.

Grité, aunque fue más un grito ahogado que otra cosa.

¡Para! ¡Detente , por el amor de dios!-grité.

Lo siento, lo siento- contestó apresuradamente.

El hombre me miró misteriosamente mientras yo, tras muchos intentos, me puse de pie.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

Estoy bien, tranquilo, puedes irte. No le diré nada a Robin- dije mientras sonreía falsamente.

El pobre hombre se alejó con los troncos al hombro, ahogué un gemido de dolor y me apoyé detrás de un árbol; me desabroché la camisa y observé mi hombro y parte de mi pecho , estaba hinchado y piel estaba coloreada por un "bonito" color rojo tomate, gruñí , no creía que lo tuviera roto pero me quedaría un morado por días.

Alcé la mirada al cielo y me sorprendí al ver que rápido había oscurecido , a estas alturas estarían cenando; no quería estar allí, me masajeé el hombro con delicadeza y seguí caminando.

…

 _Dos horas después…_

Casi todas las antorchas del campamento estaban apagadas , caminé con sigilo.

¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó una voz a espaldas mío.

Hey- saludé- ¿Cómo estás Little John?- pregunté intentando escaquearme.

No intentes evitar mi pregunta Marian- me advirtió mirándome seriamente.

¡Oh vamos!-exclamé- No es como si me hubieran echado de menos-bufé.

No seas melodramática, todos te hemos echado de menos , inclusive la reina a preguntado por ti- murmuró John- Sin embargo , tu amiga, la pelirroja no sabe o no quiere acatar las normas.

Zelena es así- murmuré intentando no alzar la voz aunque el repentino interés de la reina por mí había aumentado mi curiosidad- ¿Me puedo ir ya? Estoy muy cansada.

¿Vas a dormir en tu tienda?-preguntó un tanto curioso.

Si, hoy sí.-respondí.

Toma, dijo dándome una antorcha, conociéndote eres capaz de tropezar con tus propios pies y hacerte daño- contestó burlonamente.

Ja, ja ,ja ¿qué gracioso estamos hoy , no?-contesté irónicamente mientras agarraba la antorcha.

Me maldije a mí misma por haber montado la tienda tan lejos de las demás, apoyé la antorcha en el soporte y entré a mi tienda , me llevó varios minutos acomodar todo, apagué la antorcha y procedí a desvestirme; primero, me quité las botas y los pantalones de cuero sin embargo, cuando intenté quitarme la camisa un calambre recorrió mi brazo, apreté los dientes ahogando el gemido de dolor.

Mañana no te dolerá Marian , deja de ser tan quejica. – murmuré para mí misma.

Cuando conseguí quitarme la camisa y deshacerme a duras penas la trenza , me tapé con mucho cuidado con las mantas y el edredón de piel , nunca nadie entraba a mi tienda por lo que, hiciera el tiempo que hiciera, dormía completamente desnuda.

Cerré los ojos y enseguida me quedé dormida.

…

Un crujido me sacó del mundo de los sueños, alguien había entrado a mi tienda, cerré los ojos y acompasé mi respiración de forma que pareciera que seguía dormida mientras que una de mis manos buscaba a tientas la funda de una de mis dagas, mis dedos rozaron la empuñadura, no lo pensé desenfundé la daga y me incorporé de un salto mientras inmovilizaba porsorpresa a mi atacante.

Idiota- murmuró una voz conocida.

¿Zelena?-murmuré confundida.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar que hacía en mi tienda, sola, de madrugada y que quería de mí , ella me había puesto la zancadilla de tal forma que caímos sobre la cama, la daga cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunté ignorando el hecho de que estaba a horcajadas mío , vestida solo con una camisa de hombre que se le deslizaba por un hombro y cuyos botones revelaban una extensión de piel.

¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó.

Eso no contesta a mi pregunta ,Zelena-respondí desafiante.

Aún en la oscuridad podía ver esos orbes azules mirándome.

¿Dónde estabas?-recalcó mientras una de sus manos me apresaba ambas muñecas, manteniendo mis brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Me estaba muriendo por el dolor y por la vergüenza de estar desnuda, giré la cara, si Zelena quería una respuesta, aquí no la iba a encontrar.

Respóndeme , ladrona- me amenazó Zelena.

Nop- respondí burlonamente.

Zelena tiró aún más de mis muñecas, apretándolas firmemente , me revolví inútilmente, a medida que fue apretando su agarre más me dolía el hombro, gemí de dolor.

Las manos de Zelena enseguida soltaron mis muñecas, de repente la tienda estaba iluminada débilmente por varios globitos de luz , que flotaban alrededor de nosotros.

Entorné los ojos, Zelena me miraba con una expresión indescifrable , adorablemente despeinada pero alerta. Me estaba empezando a poner nerviosa.

¡Quítate de encima de mí!-grité tan bajo como pude.

Zelena apoyó las palmas de sus manos a cada lado de mi cabeza, sus brillantes ojos azules se estrecharon con suspicacia, tragué audiblemente.

Uno de sus dedos se deslizó por mis clavículas, giré la cabeza lo que fuera con tal de no fijarme en esos ojos.

¡¿Quién te ha marcado?!-susurró impasible.

¿Marcado?-pregunté curiosa mientras repasaba todos los acontecimientos del día en mi cabeza.

Sus dedos recorrieron mi cuello he hicieron un poco de presión sobre mi yugular, siseé de dolor.

Fue ella , ¿no?- susurró, su mirada ida y la presión de sus dedos más y más fuerte.

Zelena, Zelena ¡para!- susurré , intentando incorporarme en vano.

Hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas para vencer la resistencia que me suponía sus brazos , su peso sobre el mío; temía que su magia se saliera de control aunque eso era lo menos que me preocupaba , lo principal era que no se hiciera daño a sí misma.

Zelena murmuraba cosas en un lenguaje que no reconocí , gemí de dolor y deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura, la estreché entre mis manos , al contrario de lo que esperaba la magia de Zelena se deslizó en forma de un agradable hormigueo por cada pulgada de mi piel, mis pezones se endurecieron notablemente y no pude evitar gemir en su oído.

No me ha marcado nadie, Zelena, tuve un accidente- susurré enterrando mi mano en su pelo.

Eso pareció sacarla del trance cuando noté sus frías manos deslizándose por mi espalda.

Apoyó las manos en mis clavículas, sus ojos siguiendo el contorno de mis huesos.

Estaba muerta de vergüenza, muchísima vergüenza y quería cubrirme con las sábanas lo antes posible pero al parecer mi pelirroja tenía otros planes.

¿Un accidente?-preguntó seriamente y casi , casi me parecía detectar un deje de preocupación.

Si, me choqué con un hombre que llevaba unos troncos y uno de ellos me cayó sobre el hombro- murmuré con indiferencia.

Para ser una experta en el arte de robar eres bastante torpe- murmuró divertida, intenté no mirar esa apetecible extensión de piel lechosa y suave que se mostraba a la altura de mis ojos.-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo , rata callejera, si ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti misma?- agregó.

Bufé de indignación.

¿Dónde te duele? Indícame, querida ¿no pretenderás que haga el trabajo yo sola, no?-contestó mientras se ponía de rodillas entre mis piernas.

Jesucristo , céntrate Marian , piensa en Robin , piensa en cosas horribles , como ser descuartizada por un ogro …

Aquí – señale con la punta de mis dedos toda la extensión del cuello hasta el hombro izquierdo y parte del bíceps.

Zelena agitó la mano con impaciencia.

Párate quieta- susurró mientras dos de sus dedos recorrían la extensión de piel previamente señalada y dejaban un breve resplandor verde a su paso.

No sabía que podías hacer eso – murmuré más para mí misma.

No suelo practicar magia curativa muy a menudo , pero supongo que como otras cosas , en esta vida también se me da bien. Querida, algunas nacemos casi perfectas- puntualizó.

Ya veo que tu modestia no se queda atrás-agregué sacudiendo el hombro sin sentir ningún tipo de dolor.

Zelena se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre mí, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

Me besó y ese beso tenía de dulce y casto lo que yo de rubia , era una guerra pura entre lenguas y dientes.

Zelena acarició su lengua con la mía, burlándose, tentándome, mis manos se deslizaron impacientes por los botones de la camisa, mi desesperación era demasiada que arranqué de cuajo los botones sobrantes, tener a Zelena mordisqueándome el cuello y la mandíbula me impedía pensar con claridad.

Tiré de su pelo con insistencia , quería que me mirara que me diera un beso , ya luego que hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo.

Acuné su rostro en mis manos , sabía que estaba visiblemente molesta, no me importó, la besé, la besé con las mismas ganas que había sentido cada vez que quería estrangularla por insolente, y mordí más que besar y tiré de su labio inferior hasta que pude saborear algo de sangre y lamí y chupé hasta que lo oí casi imperceptible, un gemido ahogado, sonreí con malicia y aprovechando ese pequeño descuido intercambié posiciones.

No te hagas ilusiones ,ladrona- dijo entrecortadamente.

La poca luz que quedaba dentro de la tienda me alumbraba lo justo para poder contemplar con más detenimiento el cuerpo debajo de mí , y estaba segura que esa imagen se me quedaría para todo la vida, Zelena , con la respiración agitada sus pechos perfectamente redondos y proporcionados, sus pezones rosa claro y como si fuera una especie de camino o guía, Zelena estaba salpicada de pequeñas pecas , en su estómago terso, en el cuello.

Me lamí los labios inquieta por el deseo.

Esto no significa nada , ladronzuela- gimió.

Fue como si algo se hubiera roto en mi interior.

Fuera-susurré.

Zelena me miró sin moverse.

Fuera he dicho- susurré con más fuerza incorporándome y señalándome la salida.

¿O , querida , te has ofendido al pensar que te estaba usando como juguete sexual?-preguntó retóricamente con un tono cargado de maldad.

Lárgate-dije , ya me daba igual si me oía el resto del campamento o no.

Zelena no se movió , simplemente se quedó mirándome.

¿No lo entiendes? , mocosa estúpida , eres mía ahora , parte de mi magia está en ti y la magia-agitó los dedos y noté un tirón invisible que me empujaba hacia ella- Siempre vuelve a su dueño-susurró.

Quiero que te vayas-determiné con fuerza, mientras la veía ponerse la camisa.

No voy a hacerlo , ladrona. Esta vez tú no das las ordenes- contestó resuelta mientras se metía en mi cama.

Abrí la boca con incredulidad y enfado, no , lo que me faltaba ya para rematar. Decidí salir de la tienda, justo estaba por hacerlo cuando volví a notar el tirón familiar.

Yo que tú no lo haría , es mi magia, me obedece , niña tonta-respondió divertida.

Gruñí de frustración , había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra; me metí en la cama a regañadientes y maldecí mi suerte por tener una cama tan pequeña, prácticamente era como si estuviéramos una encima de la otra.

Bufé.

¿Vas a seguir? ¿O vas a dejarme tener mi sueño reparador?-murmuró apagando las bolitas de luz una a una.

Sabía que era infantil pero aún así la imité con desdén.

Suspiró , y cuando ya me parecía que estaría dormida intenté deslizarme , sin embargo unos brazos me rodearon posesivamente la cintura.

¡Qué predecible eres!-murmuró adormilada.

¿Existen las almohadas, sabes?-pregunté con ironía.

Cállate o mañana te juro que te daré un castigo ejemplar-murmuró.

Cerré los ojos con frustración una parte de mi seguía dolida, otra parte estaba confusa y otra parte aún más pequeñita quería salir huyendo.

Zelena era bipolar, tenía que serlo… O ella era bipolar o yo muy tonta, o ambas cosas, bostezé.


	6. Regueros de pólvora

**Capítulo 6: Regueros de pólvora**

Me estiré completamente satisfecha aún con los ojos cerrados, me acurruqué aún más en esa fuente de calor, suspiré de satisfacción, el olor a frambuesas, menta y otra fruta que no pude identificar me hizo arrugar la nariz con frustración, parpadeé y entreabrí los ojos.

Unas brazos me rodeaban fuertemente la cintura, abrí los ojos sorprendida, ¿por qué la rata callejera, se abrazaba a mí como un panda al bambú?.

Los recuerdos se estrellaron en mi mente a toda velocidad, los celos al ver a esa despreciable reina prestándole atención a mi mascota, nunca , nadie, que me pertenezca debería tener que arrodillarse ante ella , bajarle la mirada como si Regina fuera un ser superior , ni siquiera Marian.

Nadie, ni siquiera alguien que fuera suyo.

El nerviosismo cuando no la vio durante casi todo el día, nerviosismo no , aguijoneó mi conciencia, llamemos las cosas por su nombre, preocupación.

Y después de estarla buscando continuamente con la mirada y de velar porque la pequeña Alexia no terminara con un hueso menos a causa de sus correrías, la oyó, el ruido de pasos silenciosos pasando de largo por su tienda.

Debía de ser el aguamiel que bebió antes porque lo que le impulsó a ir ,a ver como estaba no era de persona racional , no era de persona malvada y si a eso le sumamos que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser tocada por otro ser humano.

Marian acurrucó su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, cerré los ojos con fuerza.

Cuenta hasta diez, Zelena.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres , la ladrona me apretó más fuerte contra sí, estaba prácticamente encima de mí.

Cuatro.

Intenté flexionar una mano pero la tenía bastante dormida.

Cinco.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia abajo , hacia ella, que estaba muy desnuda debido a que las mantas se habían deslizado durante la noche, cerré los ojos.

Seis.

Siete, alguien está muy juguetón esta mañana, pues si mis sentidos no me fallaban me estaba besando el cuello.

Ocho, inspiré profundamente.

Nueve, unas manos me tiraban del pelo exponiendo más mi cuello.

Diez.

Abrí los ojos y la empujé fuera de mí , ella dio un chillido y cayó al suelo.

¿Cuál es tu jodido problema?- gritó asomando la cabeza por el borde de la cama.

No contesté , no merecía la pena, crucé los brazos y alcé la barbilla.

¿Así que no me vas a contestar, verdad?-preguntó irritada aún sentada en el suelo.

Giré la cabeza , apenas la estaba escuchando , no me interesaba lo que tenía que decir , mis ojos se posaron en una pequeña mancha que tenía justo en la unión del cuello.

Gateé hasta a ella , su inmediato silencio me hizo sonreír, mi pobre mascota.

Ze-zelena ¿qué estás haciendo?-tartamudeo ella.

Cállate , campesina- susurré a centímetros de su cara.

Me hizo mucha gracia ver sus pupilas dilatadas y el temblor de sus manos , como intentaba , miserablemente, no mirar hacia abajo.

Le levanté la barbilla con mi dedo índice.

Me gusta que me miren a los ojos , querida-susurré- y más aún cuando yo estoy arriba.

Y-yo no, no estaba-tartamudeó nerviosamente.

Aaww- hice un puchero- ¿te ha comido la lengua el gato, rata callejera?

Era tan divertido provocarla , contemplar cómo se estremecía ante mi toque.

Ella cerró los ojos y entreabrió los labios.

Sonreí burlonamente.

No esta vez, pensé.

Mis ojos se desviaron a esa misteriosa mancha, abrí los ojos sorprendida, no era una mancha…

Era una runa.

Me mordí el labio , había estudiado las runas hacía bastante tiempo ya que muchos de los hechizos estaban escritos con runas.

Mierda.

Esa runa no era normal , rebosaba magia y solo me valió rozarla con la punta del dedo para notar un calambre familiar, un tirón de mi magia.

Sowellu- murmuré extasiada mientras pasaba mis dedos por el contorno del pequeño rayo que tenía grabado en la piel, era casi perfecto excepto que tenía una tonalidad un poco más oscura.

Se revolvió inquieta.

¿Qué has dicho? No te entiendo-murmuró , sus ojos oscuros mirándome con intensidad.

Levántate , alguien viene- respondí, chasqueando los dedos y quedando al instante vestida.

Resopló con indignación.

Al menos date la vuelta , ¿no? ¿O es mucho pedir?-bufó.

Me di la vuelta con resignación , el significado de la runa aún rondando en mi cabeza, había oído que algunos hechiceros poderosos los asignaban a diversos objetos como objeto de reclamo objetos valiosos, peligrosos. Nunca personas.

Fruncí el ceño , tendría que echar un vistazo al libro de hechizos.

Buenos días chicas , ¡al fin os encuentro!-saludó Robin.

Buenos días- murmuré.

Hola , Robin- sonrió mientras se abrochaba las botas.

Odiaba que siempre estuviera contenta, siempre lista para dar una sonrisa, asqueroso.

¿Os pillo en mal momento?-preguntó pasándose una mano por el pelo.

No- respondí cruzando los brazos.

Marian , esta mañana ha llegado un cuervo del castillo de Regi- digo la reina malvada- Marian sonrió divertida- dice que se han visto varios asentamientos de los soldados del rey Philip rondando por este bosque, inclusive algunas pequeñas aldeas- agregó.

Arrugué la nariz con disgusto, mi hermanita pequeña siempre intentando hacerse la buena.

Robin me miró con interés.

¿Qué propones?-preguntó mi mascota cogiendo el carcaj y el arco.

Los quiero alejado de este bosque, de mi gente y están aterrorizando a las aldeas cercanas. Quiero que vengas con nosotros, he hablado con un par de hombres para que vigilen el campamento-bufó- Marian- ella alzó la cabeza- Afila tus dagas , las vas a necesitar.

Y luego había salido tan rápido como vino.

¿Desde cuándo sois los sicarios de la reina?-pregunté apoyando los codos en mis rodillas.

Nunca, no por ordenes de la reina al menos; he matado a gente- alcé una ceja ante esa curiosa pieza de información- Sí, lo sé eso no encaja en mi perfil de ladronzuela del tres al cuatro pero matar y menos si no es por necesidad, no es algo con lo que disfrute.

Tarareé pensativa.

Marian-murmuró una vocecita- ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó Alexia asomando su pequeña mata de pelo rubio.

Sonreí, al final había terminado cogiéndole el gusto a la pequeña.

Claro, cariño- su rostro se suavizó.

Sus brillantes ojos azules recorrieron la estancia hasta toparse conmigo.

¡Zel!-chilló entusiasmada.

Palmeé mis rodillas para que se sentara, ella asintió entusiasmada.

¿Dónde estabas, te estaba buscando?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

Estaba hablando con esta señorita-señalé con la cabeza a Marian , mientras le hacía una coleta a la pequeña Alexia.

¿Con tía Marian?-preguntó confundida.

Con la misma-respondí, mientras la bajaba de mi regazo.

¿Vendrás al desayuno?-preguntó.

Claro que sí , cielo- respondí sonriendo.

Entonces nos vemos , Zel. ¡Adiós tía Marian!-exclamó la pequeña Alexia antes de irse corriendo.

Increíble, simplemente increíble. ¡Me has robado a mi fan número uno! ¡Has conseguido que pase de mí!- me miró incrédula.

Querida- dije mientras la miraba de abajo a arriba- es deliciosamente fácil ignorarte.- Me incorporé- Una palabra de esto y me aseguraré de que sufras.- pronuncié mientras salía de la tienda.

…

Picoteé unos cuantos frutos rojos mientras observaba a los hombres subirse a los caballos.

Estarán de vuelta antes de lo que crees , Zelena- afirmó Claire mientras recogía algunos cuencos.

Asentí con la cabeza.

Veo que has hecho buenas migas con mi hija , extranjera- sonreí por el apodo- Ayer os vi jugando juntas.

No sé de que hablas- murmuré.

Claire alzó una ceja y sonrió.

Por supuesto que no- contestó divertida.

Vi a mi mascota caminar con paso resuelto, y taparse la mitad del rostro, cargarse el carcaj a la espalda y ajustarse las fundas de las dagas; me intrigaba enormemente la capacidad que tenía a la hora de cambiar de una faceta a otra.

La observé alejarse cabalgando en un semental negro como la noche.

Suspiré.

¿Necesitas ayuda, Claire?-pregunté amablemente, pocas veces bajaba la guardia pero Claire era de esas pocas personas con las que me permitía hacerlo.

No, todo está bajo control-respondió mientras me retiraba el cuenco.

Entonces, iré al lago- sentencié.

…

 _Una hora después…_

Había conseguido sacar mi alforja y un par de útiles sin levantar sospechas, me senté apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol, cogí el libro y empecé a buscar las páginas correspondientes a las runas celtas.

 _ **La runa Sigel conocida en celta como Sowellu;**_

 _ **La Runa Sigel está formada por una línea zigzagueante que sugiere un rayo que irrumpe en el cielo, rasgando las nubes y descargando toda su furia sobre la Tierra. Su fuerza puede ser destructiva, causar incendios y muerte, pero también produce el deshielo, con lo cual es una fuente de calor y garantía de vida durante el crudo invierno.**_

 _ **Es la runa de la victoria,**_ _ **marca el tiempo de hacer aquello por lo que luchamos, pero al tiempo nos recuerda que la humildad es de sabios.**_

 _ **Su fuerza puede ser usada para las causas más nobles o para las más terribles. Al igual que un cuchillo, puede usarse para cortar una flor que para matar a alguien, con lo cual nos recuerda que el símbolo en sí no es positivo o negativo, sino la energía que le ponemos, la intención con que lo empleamos.**_

 _ **Te impulsa a admitir algo que llevas mucho tiempo negando, combinado con la runa Inguz, indica que es un buen momento para la fertilidad.**_

Después de haberlo leído un par de veces seguí sin entender que tenía esto que ver con mi mascota.

Cerré el libro con frustración, tenía un asunto mucho más importante del que ocuparme.

Rumpelstiltskin-pronuncié en voz alta.

Estaba pensando que no me volverías a llamar más, querida-murmuró una voz a mis espaldas con una risita.

¿Qué te hizo pensar eso, maestro?-pregunté confundida.

Bueno , querida- se rió- has estado un tanto distraída paseándote con ese despojo humano- chilló divertido.

Necesito que me termines de decir los ingredientes que necesito para destruir a mi hermanita-contesté.

¿Qué impaciente estamos hoy, no?-dijo enroscando uno de mis mechones de pelo en su dedo- Por suerte para ti , querida, hoy es tu día de suerte, lo que necesitas es sangre de mandrágora, un fuego fatuo, semillas de amapola y un lágrima de un alma inocente.

¿Eso es todo?-pregunté sarcásticamente.

Uups querida, se me olvidaba, tienes que arrancarle el corazón a tu amor verdadero-contestó alegremente.

Eso será fácil-bufé enfadada.

Oh, no,no,no querida , no con tus manos. Se requiere algo más tradicional, vas a tener que matarlo y luego- agitó la mano- tienes que arrancarle el corazón con esto- me tendió una daga plateada y cuya empuñadura tenía algunas runas escritas.

Si no lo haces , querida, sabes que te puede matar-agregó-Me temo que tus padres no estaban muy en "el amor" cuando te concibieron, es por eso , querida, que vas a tener que matarle antes de que su amor te mate a ti, no debes amar ni ser amada-se rió perversamente- Recuerda que tienes 5 meses de plazo para encontrar el resto de ingredientes que te faltan.

¿Cómo encontraré a mi verdadero amor?-pregunté.

Oh, muchacha tonta, no te preocupes , tu verdadero amor , se entrometerá en tu camino- dijo antes de irse.

Suspiré , guardando la daga en mi alforja , junto con las instrucciones y el libro de hechizos.

…

Eché a correr ante el olor de algo quemándose, aparté las ramas y lo vi, el campamento era un campo de batalla, la mayoría de las tiendas estaban en llamas , muchas de las personas que esta mañana habían decidido quedarse estaban muertas, atravesadas por una o varias flechas o decapitadas, avancé por entre los cuerpos, mis botas salpicándose de los charcos de sangre.

Oí el trote de caballos acercarse más y más y empecé a distinguir la voz de Robin.

¡Hey , muchachos mirad…-la voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

Observé como Robin se bajaba corriendo del caballo y pasaba de largo.

John , amigo, abre los ojos, venga grandullón-murmuró Robin, John parpadeó con esfuerzo- Eso es.-agregó.

Marian me golpeó el hombro al pasar corriendo, revisando cada una de las tiendas.

¡Claire!-gritó angustiada.

Poco a poco el resto de hombres y mujeres habían empezado a dispersarse, al oír ese nombre desperté del trance en el que me encontraba.

Corrí hasta donde estaba Marian, Claire estaba en el suelo , una flecha sobresaliéndole del corazón, sus brillantes ojos azules clavados en mí.

Cuídala, cuida a mi hija por mí , Zelena-me rogó.

Asentí lentamente.

Sus brillantes ojos azules se apagaron, le cerré los ojos con cuidado, observé a Marian estática a mi lado, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Cúrala, devuélvemela-me rogó.

Marian-pronuncié lentamente- la magia no puede traer a los muertos de vuelta, va en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza.-Agregué.

Devuélvemela, por favor-sollozó cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Marian- estiré el brazo para tocarla.

No tenía ni idea de que hacer , nunca había tenido que lidiar con emociones como esta, si alguien moría solía ser por mi mano y aún así era incapaz de sentir nada.

¡NO ME TOQUES!-gritó apartando mi mano bruscamente de su hombro- ES TU CULPA, ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS, EH? ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTABAS?-gritó con rabia mientras yo la contemplaba de pie y en silencio.

Marian sacó una flecha del carcaj y la puso en el arco, apuntándome.

Corre- dijo en un tono bajo , cruel, venenoso.- Corre antes de que te perfore tu puta cabeza con esta flecha , bruja.

Marian- advirtió Robin.

Es su culpa Robin , Claire está muerta por su culpa-pronunció cada palabra con ira y asco que incluso el propio Robin ni se atrevió a tocarla.

Me deshice el nudo de la capa y la dejé caer al suelo, así sería más fácil moverme. No tenía miedo de ella, nunca había experimentado el miedo.

Si me vas a matar campesina- escupí con veneno- que sea de pie- agregué.

No-sentenció con rabia- a las brujas como tú hay que cazarlas, sois peor que alimañas.

La gente a nuestro alrededor permaneció congelada, tensa, a la espera.

Eché a correr más por obligación que por ganas, una flecha pasó silbando cerca de mi cabeza y se incrustó en el árbol, bufé, me estaba cabreando de verdad.

Esquivé un par de flechas que cada vez me pasaban más y más cerca lo que significaba que la tenía pegada a mis talones, un agudo dolor en el brazo me obligo a pararme en una especie de claro; tenía una flecha clavada en el hombro , de hecho la punta asomaba por el otro lado.

Partí la punta con la otra mano y me saqué el resto de la flecha ensangrentada con un gemido de dolor.

Podrías haber hecho lo mismo y no lo hiciste-murmuró una voz a mis espaldas.- Podrías haberla curado y no quisiste-dijo quitándose el carcaj y el arco y desenfundando una daga.

La miré sin decir nada, estaba loca de rabia y aún así me sentía aún más atraída por ella; la oscuridad en mí clamaba por ella.

Se abalanzó sobre mí, empujándome contra el suelo cubierto de hojas, una de sus manos haciendo presión sobre mi herida a medio curar, siseé de dolor.

¿Qué vas a hacer ahora ,zorra?-preguntó , la punta de la daga haciendo presión sobre mi yugular.

Un poco de su camisa se había deslizado y pude ver un pequeño y tenue resplandor verde en cierta zona del cuello.

Fruncí el ceño.

Contéstame-insistió.

Cogí un poco de tierra disimuladamente con una de mis manos y se la tiré a la cara, Marian retrocedió y yo aproveché para desarmarla, gritó con frustración y vino hacía mí, sabía que iba a pegarme.

Y lo hizo, su puño conectó con mi mandíbula en un duro golpe, gruñí, al carajo todo , mascota o no me había puesto la mano encima; enterré mi mano en su pelo y tiré de él con fuerza, ella aulló de dolor, sus manos haciendo más y más presión en mi garganta.

Le di una patada en la espinilla lo que nos hizo volver a caer al suelo, yo encima, ella debajo, rompí su camisa.

¡Quítame las manos de encima, escoria!-se revolvió inquieta mientras yo aplicaba presión sobre la runa.

¡Para!-grité agarrándola de las muñecas- ¡PARA DE UNA VEZ, MARIAN! ¡ELLA ESTÁ MUERTA, NO PUDIMOS SALVARLA!¡NO FUE TU CULPA!

Un sollozó interrumpió el breve momento de silencio, el resplandor verde desvaneciéndose.

Nuevas lágrimas empezaron a caer.

Lo siento-murmuró sentándose en la hierba mirándose las manos manchadas de sangre.

Lo siento-repitió abrazándome contra su pecho-Lo siento mucho, yo no quería, no- no prentendía.

Shh-la silencié mientras le curaba los cortes de las manos y los golpes de la cara y aprovechaba para terminar de curarme la herida de flecha.

Le alcé la barbilla y le limpié las lágrimas con el pulgar, lo que sucedió después fue casi por impulso.

No pasa nada, cariño- murmuré apenas sin darme cuenta de mi desliz.

La besé suavemente, la besé porque no sabía que más hacer ni que decir.

Ven-murmuré.

Y ella se acurrucó entre mis piernas, con su cabeza en mi pecho.

Lo siento- murmuró muy bajito.

Pasé la mano por su pelo , notando sus lágrimas empaparme la camisa.

Te tengo-murmuré-y siempre lo haré-agregué besándole la frente.

Me alegró un montón que se pusiera a llover de repente , con nosotras sentadas en medio de un claro, me alegró enormemente, porque así ella no notaría las lágrimas que habían empezado a caer de mis ojos.

Era la primera vez que lloraba.

La primera vez que sentí arrepentimiento.


	7. Lo que sucedió después

**Capítulo 7:Lo que sucedió después**

Sentía un peso en el pecho después de ver tal destrozo, numerosos muertos, la madre de Alexia, nuestros hombres, nuestras tiendas….

Alexia.

Alexia.

¿Dónde estaba ella?

La respuesta llego 13 horas después cuando la encontramos acurrucada y asustada dentro del tronco de un árbol muerto.

Me hablaban y no oía nada, Zelena había desarrollado la costumbre de besarme lento, nunca en público, como queriendo curarme por dentro.

Yo se lo agradecía en silencio y rezaba por la cordura de Alexia que estaba tanto o más destrozada que yo y sin embargo aún no parecía asimilarlo del todo y a veces, cuando dormíamos juntas, me confundía y me llamaba mamá.

El tercer día me levanté convencida de que debía salir a cazar.

Al siguiente me las ingenié para ir a robar al rey Ricardo con los hombres.

Me llevaba a Alexia a todas partes.

Poco a poco Zelena dejó de besarme.

A la semana siguiente ya no me sentía tan miserable, seguí sintiendo la pena en el pecho , más tenue pero ya me dejaba respirar.

Zelena no dijo nada pero la podía oír pensar desde dóde yo estaba.

¿Cómo se sentirá?

Zelena , Zelena , Zelena.

¿Qué me estás haciendo , chica fuego?

Sonreí ante el apodo, había empezado a llamarla mentalmente así sin que ella lo supiera.

….

 _Unas semanas después:_

Zelena-murmuré mientras la observaba de reojo.

Tenía el pelo suelto y el rostro arrugado en un bonito y adorable gesto de concentración.

Zelenaaa-repliqué otra vez mientras le tiraba de la manga.

¿Qué pasa, mascota?-preguntó, sus profundos ojos azules clavados en mi cara.

Noté el calor, ese burbujeo que me nacía de dentro; vi cómo esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y supe que me había sonrojado hasta la punta de mis cabellos.

Yo, ummm, me preguntabasimepodíasdarunbeso-respondí rápidamente.

¿Qué has dicho, ladrona?-murmuró, su índice trazando el contorno de mi cara.

Suspiré con fastidio y respiré hondo.

¿Me puedes dar un beso?-pregunté tímidamente.

Oh cariño-agregó con malicia-Ven-murmuró palmeando el espacio entre sus piernas.

La niña dentro mío aplaudía más que contenta, no solo por el apelativo sino por ella.

Suspiré, esta mujer va a ser mi muerte pensé mientras me colocaba entre sus piernas y apoyaba mi espalda en su pecho.

Alcé la mirada y vi el morado color púrpura que abarcaba parte de su barbilla y el cuello, lo rocé levemente con los dedos.

¿Te duele?-pregunté.

No-dijo mirando el lago- Me han hecho heridas peores- agregó bajando la mirada y picándome un ojo.

Me ruboricé.

¿Cómo que heridas peores?-pregunté tratando de levantarme.

Sin embargo ella deslizó un brazo por mi cintura y me inmovilizó.

¿Crees que debería borrarle la memoria?-preguntó mirando a Alexia , que jugaba en el agua.

Zelena, contesta a mi pregunta- exigí mirándola con reproche.

Ella frunció los labios con fastidio y deslizó la otra mano por mi cuello.

¿Qué es….-balbuceé al notar la presión que hacía con el índice y el anular en la cicatriz de mi cuello.

¿Te gusta?-preguntó divertida.

Entorné los ojos con fastidio y le saqué la lengua.

Oh querida , no vuelvas a hacer eso porque –deslizó mi camisa hasta mostrar el hombro- tendré que castigarte por tu falta de modales y se me ocurren un montón de ideas en las que podría poner esa lengua tuya a buen uso-susurró en mi oído.

Iba a protestar cuando noté sus dientes apresar la extensión de piel entre mi hombro y mi cuello.

Gemí con los ojos cerrados y guie su otra mano hacia mi pecho.

Zelena tarareó contenta mientras sus manos se colaban por debajo de mi camisa.

¿Dónde está?-preguntó alarmada , sacando las manos de mi camisa.

Gruñí con frustración.

¿Quién?-pregunté malhumorada.

Zelena me miró despectivamente y echó a correr hacia la otra orilla del lago.

Mierda-murmuré rastreando la superficie del agua- ¿Y Alexia?-pregunté angustiada cuando alcancé a Zelena que ya se estaba metiendo en el lago.

¿Alexia?-grité preocupada-¡Alexia!-volví a gritar más fuerte.

Observé a Zelena adentrarse aún más en el lago, el agua llegándole a la cintura.

¡Alexia!-gritó.

Los juncos que estaban a nuestra derecha se movieron.

Estreché los ojos y avancé hacia ellos apartándolos a mi paso.

¡Buuuu!-dijo Alexia mientras se abrazaba a mi cintura.

Pequeña, ¿dónde estabas?-pregunté acariciándole el pelo.

Por el rabillo del ojo observé como Zelena abría y cerraba los puños mientras avanzaba hacia la orilla del lago.

Alexia ven aquí-dijo estrechando los ojos.

Alexia me miró suplicante.

Ve-murmuré mientras caminaba detrás de ella.

¡¿Dónde estabas?!-dijo Zelena alzando ligeramente la voz.

Alexia bajó la mirada.

Mírame cuando te hablo, señorita-añadió agachándose a su altura y alzándole el mentón.

Apoyé mis manos en sus pequeños hombros.

Sabes acaso el tremendo susto que nos hemos llevado Marian y yo, ¿te parece bonito?-apretó la mandíbula- ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo? ¿Y si te caes y te haces daño? Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso Alexia- finalizó.

Zelena…-murmuré suavemente- Solo estaba jugando, por el amor de dios a todos los niños de su edad les gustan gastar bromas-dije apretando ligeramente los pequeños hombros de Alexia.

Los ojos de Zelena se desviaron hacia mí.

Estaba enfadada.

Puede que tú hayas vivido en un mundo de luz y color, querida, pero te puedo asegurar que no todos los niños tienen el "privilegio" de hacer eso a su edad-contestó señalando a Alexia.

Supe por el nuevo matiz que había adquirido la conversación que ya no estábamos hablando de Alexia más.

Yo….-balbuceé.

Ahórratelo , rata callejera-me cortó.- Y respecto a ti, estás castigada; quiero verte lo más lejos del lago posible. ¿Entendido?-puntualizó alzándole el mentón.

Alexia no contestó.

Alexia esto no es un juego, ¿he sido clara?-dijo Zelena, esta vez, más firmemente.

Alexia le apartó la mano con un gesto desdeñoso.

Dices que esto no es un juego-murmuró mientras varias lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas- Sin embargo, ambas jugáis a ser mis madres-gritó mientras echaba a correr en dirección al bosque.

Mierda-murmuré- Zelena, no debiste de ser tan dura con ella, acab…-sin embargo no llegué a terminar la frase porque me encontré hablando con una nube de humo verde.

Genial-murmuré-Simplemente genial-grité de frustración mientras tiraba con rabia una piedra al lago.

Me froté los ojos con cansancio y suspiré mientras caminaba en dirección al campamento rezando porque las encontraría allí.

….

 _Pov de Zelena:_

Suspiré y apoyé la cabeza en el árbol, cerré los ojos.

Apreté los labios de frustración intentando bloquear el recuerdo que parecía deslizarse, sin mi consentimiento , en mi memoria.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Unos gritos me despertaron, abrí los ojos asustada._

 _¿Mami?-balbuceé mientras me deslizaba de la cama._

 _¿Mamá?-volví a repetir, empujando la pesada puerta de roble._

 _Mamá lloraba apoyada en la pared, mis ojos se desviaron hacia las numerosas botellas de vino que yacían en el suelo._

 _Z-Zelena-balbuceó- Cariño, ve a tu habitación._

 _Pero mami y…- no llegué a terminar la frase porque noté un dolor agudo en el cuero cabelludo._

 _Harold, ¡suéltala!-gritó mami._

 _Lloré y chillé a medida que padre apretaba el agarre en mi cuero cabelludo._

 _Harold-chilló mamá- Por favor, por favor-suplicó – Es nuestra hija- susurró apoyando la mano en el brazo de padre._

 _Pataleé intentando tocar el suelo con la punta de mis pies al ver que padre ya no me sujetaba tan fuerte._

 _Chillé de sorpresa cuando padre me alzó y me lanzó de repente contra la pared._

 _Me picaban los ojos y me dolía mucho el pie, cerré los ojos con fuerza._

 _¡Ella no es nuestra hija! ¡Nunca lo será!-gritó padre mientras salía de la habitación dando un portazo._

 _Oh Zelena, cariño…-dijo mami acariciándome la cara- Abre los ojos , mi pequeña amapola._

 _Los abrí lentamente y observé la mancha púrpura que tenía mamá en la cara._

 _Estiré la mano y rocé la mancha púrpura con los dedos, la sonrisa de mami vaciló._

 _¿Te d-du…-tartamudeé._

 _Duele-dijo mamá-Repite conmigo d-u-e-l-e_

 _D-d-uele- balbuceé._

 _Esa es mi chica-sonrió acariciándome el pelo-No , no me duele cariño; ahora ven, vamos a la cama-dijo alzándome._

 _Chillé de dolor cuando levanté el pie del suelo, me dolía mucho._

 _Oh cariño, déjame ver- susurró mientras me sentaba encima de la mesa y examinaba mi pie._

 _Esto va a doler un poquito, princesa. A la de tres respira hondo-dijo mamá._

 _Asentí._

 _Una , dos y ¡tres!-dijo mamá- ¿Ves?-dijo enseñándome el trozo de cristal y dándome un beso en la frente._

 _Estiré los brazos y choqué mi frente con la suya._

 _Mami, tengo algo de sueño-murmuré frotándome los ojos._

 _Déjame ver el corte antes de irte a la cama-murmuró._

 _No hay corte, mira mamá ¡se ha ido! ¿Cómo lo has hecho?-grité emocionada._

 _Mami se rió y parte de sus mechones rubios me rozaron la cara haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz._

 _Debe ser porque te quiero, pequeña granuja. Vamos allá-dijo cogiéndome en brazos- Vamos a la cama._

 _¿Me leerás un cuento?-murmuré somnolienta._

 _Todos los que hagan falta mi pequeña brujita-susurró besándome la mejilla._

 _(Fin del flashback)_

Joder-murmuré deslizando mi espalda por el tronco hasta quedar sentada.- Joder- volví a murmurar más fuerte.

Enterré la cara entre mis brazos.

Y lloré, sin embargo un ruido llamó mi atención; me levanté y conjuré una bola de fuego.

¿Quién está ahí?-dije empleando mi tono de voz más amenazador.

Los ruidos se hicieron más fuertes.

Querido , no hay necesidad de ser modesto , sólo muéstrate para que pueda carbonizarte-dije mientras hacía la bola de fuego más grande y avanzaba hacia los arbustos de los que provenía el ruido.

¿Zelena?-dijo una pequeña voz, casi como un susurro, surgiendo de entre los arbustos.

Alexia-murmuré apagando la bola de fuego y contemplando a la pequeña niña que me miraba con el pelo lleno de hojas y ramitas y los ojos rojos.

Me caí y luego no sabía como llegar a casa-susurró como explicación.

Oh Alexia, ven aquí-dije mientras me agachaba y abría los brazos.

Alexia corrió hacia mis brazos y empezó a llorar.

Me senté en el suelo y ella hizo lo mismo.

¿Qué te duele?-murmuré quitándole un par de hojas del pelo.

Las rodillas-murmuró apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

¿Solo las rodillas?- murmuré.

Alexia asintió.

¿Puedo?-dije señalándole las rodillas.

¿Vas a curarme?-dijo mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules.

Si, siempre que quieras-dije.

Quiero-contestó y pasé mi mano por encima de sus rodillas.

¿Mejor?-pregunté.

Si-contestó mientras jugueteaba con las palmas de mis manos.

Apoyé mi barbilla encima de su cabecita.

¿Echas de menos a tu madre? ¿Por eso estabas llorando?-preguntó de repente.

¿Cómo sabes….-pregunté.

Dijiste mamá-respondió, apretó mi mano- Yo echo mucho de menos a la mía y muchas veces me siento triste.

Besé su cabeza.

Yo… Lo siento mucho Alexia-susurré escondiendo mi cara en su pelo y abrazándola fuertemente.

Ella se relajó entre mis brazos.

Te perdono-susurró.

…..

Marian , Marian-susurró una voz sacudiéndome el hombro y sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

¿Están aquí?¿Dónde están?-dije mientras me levantaba de prisa y corriendo.

Mira- señaló John.

Por una vez di gracias a dios porque Zelena fuera pelirroja , su pelo destacaba en la oscuridad del crepúsculo, vi cargaba algo.

Entorné los ojos.

Algo no , alguien.

Alexia.

Parece que ha estado caminando horas a juzgar por su cara de cansancio y lo destrozada que tiene a ropa-agregó Robin.

No me quedé ahí para confirmar la teoría de Robin , me aproximé a ellas con paso firme y decidido.

Justo cuando estaba a dos pasos de Zelena , Will se metió , literalmente, en medio.

Zelena hemos estado buscándoos desde hace horas , ¿dónde estábais?,hemos estado muy preocupados- dijo Will pasándose una mano por el pelo.

Gruñí.

Los ojos de Zelena se desviaron hacia mi cara , alzó una ceja.

Will seguía parloteando sin descanso.

Estúpido-dije tocándole el hombro.

¿Qué me has llamado?-gruñó.

Vas a despertar a la niña con tu parloteo incesante-le corté antes de que pudiera decir algo más.

Deja que yo la cargue –dije mirando a Zelena.

Ten cuidado-contestó con un tono de voz bastante suave que me pilló por sorpresa- Está aferrada a mi cuello-agregó.

Deslicé mis manos por la cintura de Alexia y con mucho cuidado y entre las dos, la despegamos sin despertarla.

Necesita darse un baño-afirmó Will con cara de disgusto.

Alexia balbuceó algo en el hueco de mi cuello.

No hoy-contesté- Ya es muy de noche y sería un desperdicio despertarla.

¿Dónde va a dormir entonces?-repuso este.

En mi tienda- contesté afianzando su peso y me alejaba con paso lento pero seguro con la niña entre mis brazos.

Zelena, ¿qué tal si…?-oí que preguntó Will.

Ahora no-contestó cortante.

La vi aproximarse y sentarse con cansancio cerca del fuego.

Suspiré y me abrí paso hacia mi tienda.

…

 _Veinte minutos después…_

¿Sigue dormida?-preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Profundamente-repliqué.

Un silencio se instaló entre nosotras.

¿Dónde estabas?-pregunté apretando los puños con rabia.

Zelena se colocó un par de mechones detrás de la oreja.

Zelena-apreté los dientes- contéstame –dije aproximándome a ella y alzándole el mentón.

¿Dónde estabas?-volví a repetir.

Zelena suspiró.

En los bosques-respondió.

Por el amor de dios-suspiré- no puedes desaparecer cada vez que te de una rabieta absurda.

Marian, para-contestó.

Me quedé asombrada mirándola, ¿había utilizado mi nombre de pila? No ladrona, no rata callejera; ¿nada?.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada-murmuró apoyando su frente en la mía.

Deslicé mis manos a través de su pelo.

Zelena tarareó contenta.

Estás cubierta de mierda-murmuré.

Es lo que tiene vagar por los bosques querida-susurró con picardía.

Eres una bruja, tienes magia, podrías haberte limpiado-contesté con una mueca.

Zelena estrechó los ojos.

¡Cállate!-replicó.-¡Ay!-se quejó cuando tiré de su pelo.

Sonreí al ver como arrugaba los labios con fastidio.

¿Puedo quedarme?-dijo al cabo de un rato.

Dios mío- dije con falso asombro llevándome una mano al corazón con falsa modestia- Zelena, la temible y despiadada Zelena pidiéndome permiso para quedarse a dormir, ¿se han alineado los astros acaso?¿A ocurrido algo en ese bosque de lo que debiera enterarme?

Vi como intentaba disimular una sonrisa.

Vas a despertarla-ofreció como respuesta mientras se aflojaba las botas.

Oye yo no te he dicho que puedes quedarte-contesté divertida mientras la veía estirar los dedos de los pies.

Zelena apoyó la mejilla en la palma de su mano y con la otra flexionó el índice en un movimiento de "ven acá".

Me sentí impulsada por una fuerza invisible hacia ella.

¿Cómo?-pregunté perpleja.

Magia, pequeña ladrona, mi magia más concretamente, la que tienes dentro tuyo.-contestó mientras se quitaba el chaleco.

¡Pero eso no es justo!-repliqué.

Zelena alzó una ceja y tiró de los cordones que ataban mi chaleco impulsándome a quedar a su altura.

¿Cuestionas mis métodos, M-a-r-i-a-n?-preguntó a centímetros de mis labios.

Tragué audiblemente.

N-no-balbuceé.

¿Vas a dejar que me quede?-susurró tirando aún más de los cordones.

Si-respondí un poco ansiosa para mi gusto.

Zelena sonrió pícaramente.

Buena chica-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Suspiré con fastidio.

Nada de pucheros, rata callejera. No te favorecen –contestó mientras se quitaba los pantalones.

Me di la vuelta para darle un poco de modestia.

¿Ya?-dije al cabo de un rato sin obtener respuesta.

¡¿Ya?!-volví a preguntar más fuerte ,pero no lo bastante como para despertar a Alexia.

Frustrada me di la vuelta y no esperaba encontrarme que Zelena se había metido en mi cama y que se había dormido acurrucada con Alexia.

Tienes que estar jodiéndome…-maldecí entre dientes.

Con mucho gusto lo haría sino estuviera tan cansada-replicó Zelena abriendo un ojo.

¿Qué?¿Estabas despierta y me tuviste de pie sin decirme nada?-dije intentando pasar por alto el comentario anterior.

Sólo estaba probando tu inteligencia y el resultado es nulo como siempre-respondió.

Me quité el chaleco con frustración y estaba camino hacia la puerta cuando Zelena me agarró de la muñeca.

Quédate-susurró.

No cabemos-repliqué.

Quédate- volvió a repetir.

Zelena, mi cama es ridículamente pequeña ade….-sin embargo , no me dejó terminar la frase.

Marian, quédate…. Alexia y yo te necesitamos-susurró débilmente.

Voy a tener dolor de espalda mañana por la mañana-dije mientras me quitaba las botas.

¿Podrías ,por favor, no mirar?-pregunté con sarcasmo.

Ella rodó los ojos con fastidio y apartó la mirada.

Gracias-dije mientras los doblaba y apagaba la antorcha.

¡Ay!-maldije cuando mi pie chocó contra algo mientras iba a tientas en la oscuridad.

Ven aquí , idiota-susurró ella tirando de mi mano.

Me metí en la cama, tiesa al sentir a Zelena tan cerca.

Relájate querida, estás más tensa que el arco de Robin-murmuró con burla.

Já já-repliqué yo. ¿Puedes moverte un poco al menos?-murmuré.

Sin respuesta.

Zelena, Zelena-volví a repetir.

¡Cállate! Algunas queremos dormir-bufó.

¿Por favor?-pregunté juntando mis manos en una pose angelical.

Suspiró.

Espera-ofreció como respuesta.- Ven- dijo al cabo de un rato.

Suspiré aliviada al ver que , en efecto, ya no estaba colgada en el borde de la cama.

Zelena se giró hacia mí.

¿Qué?-pregunté.

¿Estabas preocupada?-preguntó.

He incluso a pesar de que estábamos a oscuras pude notar sus ojos taladrándome.

Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Estaba preocupada por ti y estaba preocupada por Alexia-respondí suavemente.

La punta de sus dedos trazaron el contorno de mi mejilla.

¿Zelena?-pregunté.

Shhh-respondió ella antes de besarme .

Sus labios hicieron presión contra los míos, entreabrí la boca y Zelena mordisqueó mi labio inferior.

Gemí.

Shhh-dijo apoyando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

Alexia duerme al lado nuestro, querida-ofreció como explicación antes de darme un pequeño beso.

Deslicé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y ella apoyó su cabeza encima de mi hombro.

Nos iremos mañana-dijo.

¿Tan pronto?-murmuré perpleja mientras notaba el pelo de Zelena haciéndome cosquillas en el hueco del cuello.

Es necesario mascota-replicó esta moviéndose ligeramente y dándome pequeños besos en torno a la cicatriz.

Zelena….-gruñí como advertencia.

¿Si querida?-preguntó inocentemente.

¿Qué pasa con Alexia?-pregunté preocupada mientras le acariciaba el cuello y el cuero cabelludo.

Vendrá con nosotras, no pienso dejarla aquí-respondió firmemente.

Había una especia de determinación férrea que me decía que lo mejor era no cuestionar sus decisiones.

Para-dije-Tenemos que dormir.

Zelena volvió a apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro, Alexia se movió ligeramente y se abrazó a Zelena deslizando uno de sus pequeños brazos en torno a su cintura.

Zelena se estremeció de risa.

Ni se te ocurra-dije.

Jamás me atrevería-contestó cerrando los ojos.

Buenas noches, chica fuego-susurré, inconscientemente, dándole un beso en la sien.


End file.
